


Kursed

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Series: Sweet Dreams [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, I have no idea where this plot came from, Nightmare, canon? wtf is canon?, dream - Freeform, here be smut, wtf brain?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comforts the reader after a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kursed

**Author's Note:**

> I...yep...

“My darling, you need to rest,” Loki said as he caught sight of me. He had entered our room and seen me still up at the desk in the corner. I wasn’t about to try and sleep without Loki, because I was seemingly cursed with nightmares. I’d never woken Loki up with my thrashing, for which I was thankful, but I was also becoming increasingly afraid of falling asleep. I stood and walked over to my husband, helping him to remove his helmet, despite his protests that I shouldn’t have to do a servant’s work. He looked tired himself, which was not at all surprising considering that he was the new king of Asgard. After I’d placed the golden piece of art in its place on its large pillow, Loki’s arms wrapped themselves around my waist. “Sweetheart, you should have been asleep hours ago. Were you waiting for me to get back?”

I nodded my head at his murmured question, and Loki placed small kisses on the side of my neck.

“Come on, sweet girl. Let’s get you into bed so you can sleep,” Loki said, and he snapped his fingers to use his magic to change into his pajamas. Before I could object, Loki picked me up and carried me to the bed. We cuddled up under the blankets and I laid my head on his chest. “Good night, my love.”

“Good night, Loki,” I said, and in spite of my attempts to stay awake, my eyelids shut and my breathing slowed as I fell asleep in record time.

_I stood on the dusty, dark surface of a realm that could only be Svartalfhiem. The wind swirled around me, blowing dust around, yet it did not disturb my skirts. A deep, guttural growl sounded behind me, and I turned slowly, dreading what I might find. I froze at the sight of the beast before me and took a reflexive step back._

_“K-Kurse,” I whispered, recognizing the monster that tried to kill Loki. As I kept backing away, I stumbled over something solid and large, and lost my balance enough to topple to the ground. When I landed, I saw one of Loki’s daggers beside me, and I picked it up. Kurse kept stalking toward me, and I cast an enhancement spell on the dagger like Loki had taught me. Kurse let out a deafening roar, and I let the dagger fly, throwing it hard enough for it to be lodged completely in his chest. The beast froze in place before disintegrating with a pained sound. I let out a sigh of relief and looked around to see what I’d tripped over._

_“No!” I screamed as I recognized my husband sprawled on the ground with a gaping hole in chest. Scrambling over, I cupped Loki’s lifeless face in my hands and started sobbing as I stroked his cheeks with my thumbs. Loki’s hands darted up and clutched at my neck hard enough to cut off the flow of oxygen to my lungs. “L-Lo—“_

_“You killed me,” he breathed in a harsh voice. His expression was tearful and laced with hatred and regret._

_“No—“_

_“Kurse, you killed me,” he said, and I frowned despite my imminent suffocation._

_“I’m not Kurse, I’m your wife,” I wheezed in confusion, and Loki shook his head._

_“No. You’re not my wife. You’re a fucking monster,” Loki said before collapsing to the ground. I looked down at my hands and saw the grotesque paws of the monster I’d just killed, and the hilt of a dagger sticking out of my chest._

“No!” I screamed at the top of my lungs, and the world started shaking.

“(Y/n)! (Y/n), wake up!” Loki commanded as he gently shook my shoulders. I flinched and let out a small shriek as I sat bolt upright. Loki’s hands caressed my cheeks and he looked at me concernedly. “It’s alright, darling. It was just a nightmare.”

“Fuck, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” I said blearily as I tried to stop shaking from the dream’s residual fear. “I’ve never woken you before.”

“Before? Do you mean to tell me that you’ve had nightmares like that prior to tonight?” Loki asked, and I nodded my head sheepishly. My vision started blurring, and Loki pulled me into his arms. “Shh, love. Whatever you saw was just a dream. None of it was real. There’s no need to cry, darling.”

Was I crying? Was that why my vision was blurry and my cheeks were wet? I buried my face in the crook of Loki’s neck and tried to stop trembling. The tears kept coming for a few minutes before I could actually bring myself to tell Loki what I’d seen. He held me all the tighter and kissed the top of my head repeatedly.

“You’re not a monster, my love,” Loki murmured, and I nodded my head mutely. “I mean it. You’re not a monster, I promise. You’re the woman who managed to temper the monster in me and show me what it was to allow myself to feel love again, even after New York. You’re my darling wife, and there is nobody I love more than you. You’re not a monster, you’re an angel.”

I sniffled and cuddled as close as I physically could to my husband.

“Would you like me to tell you a story, darling?” Loki asked as he stroked my hair. He knew I loved hearing his Silvertongue weaving worlds with mere words. “As you wish. Have I told you about how Asgardians were given magic?”

I shook my head ‘no’ and Loki smiled.

“I shall tell you that one, then, for it is a story worth hearing,” Loki said as he allowed his voice to slip into that almost musical tone that he used when he weaved words. “In the first year that the Bifrost was built, none dared venture out of this realm, for they had no knowledge of what lay beyond. Only the king and a few of his guards were brave enough to test the portal, and when they returned from their first journey, they described a lush world filled with trees and warmth. That realm would soon come to be known as one of the Nine Realms of Igdrasil. Tales spread far and wide of the beauty that the king and his guards had discovered, and soon, a daring young woman from the outskirts of civilization in Asgard heard them as well. She was inspired by them and imagined herself starting fresh and beginning a new life in one of those realms. Soon, the woman journeyed to the heart of Asgard, intent upon seeing the Bifrost and attempting to leave the realm. The first Gatekeeper was in a conference with the king, and he did not sense the woman’s presence until it was too late. The woman used his sword and transported herself to another realm. Can you guess which one?”

“Alfhiem?” I guessed, but Loki shook his head.

“Oh no, she wasn’t that lucky. As soon as the woman tumbled to the ground of the realm, she started shivering. She had landed in a snow drift in what is now known as Jotunhiem. Her thin dress protected only so much of her, and by the time she emerged, she was nearly frozen. Looking around in shock, she became afraid. Where were the trees and the sunlight that the king had spoken of? Had he lied to his people? Before she could make up her mind, she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and spun to face whatever had moved. The being she saw was a shape-shifter. He wasn’t native to Jotunhiem or any other realm, and he was curious about the being he saw before him,” Loki said, filling me with a sense of wonderment and curiosity. “To her, he appeared in the form of a nameless beast that resembled one of your Midgardian polar bears. There were no others of that kind, because they’d died out centuries before. The shape-shifter approached her slowly, and the young woman—terrified nearly out of her wits, yet too cold to move—closed her eyes in fear. ‘Please, if you can understand me, I mean you no harm,’ she cried out in desperation. The shape-shifter recognized that he had frightened her, so he changed his form to that of one of the native people—a Frost Giant. His powers were limited, so his size was curtailed to that of an average Asgardian’s.”

“He was like you,” I said quietly, and Loki smiled softly at me again. His fingers trailed through my hair and he kissed my cheeks before continuing.

“‘Forgive me for frightening you,’ the shape-shifter said, and he noticed how the woman was shivering. Before she could protest, he used his magic to transport the two of them to the cave in which he was living. She fell asleep as he built a fire, and he covered her in blankets so she would regain her warmth. During her slumber, he studied her. He had never seen a being like her. Her skin was warm unlike the Frost Giants he had lived among for so long. Unable to resist the temptation, the shape-shifter reached out and caressed her blushed cheek. She was more beautiful to him than any other being he’d come across in his thousand years of life. Perhaps brazenly, the shifter changed his appearance to match an image he found as he gently sifted through her mind. He became a male Asgardian, and just as the shimmering of his magic dissipated, the woman opened her eyes. As soon as her gaze was fixed upon him, she was enchanted. She recognized his eyes—the only part of him that remained constant—and she was amazed by his various transformations.”

I could certainly relate to that. Loki’s own transformations were just as incredible.

“‘Where did you come from?’ The shifter asked curiously. The woman told him, and he was intrigued that there was an entire realm of people like her. ‘I can show you, if you like,’ she said, and the man agreed. They went back to Asgard together, and there they fell in love,” Loki said as he nuzzled me softly. I could feel him hardening through the thin layer of cloth. “Do you know what the man did when he made the woman his wife?”

I took a shaky breath as he started laying open-mouthed kisses on my neck.

“He made love to her as only a shape-shifter could,” Loki crooned in a quiet, seductive voice. He reached his hand between my legs and started massaging my clit. “So wet for me…Just like she was for her husband. He made love to her over…and over…”

Loki punctuated the last two words by thrusting two fingers inside me.

“…and over again. He made her moan and scream better than any Asgardian ever could have,” Loki said as he curled his fingers inside me. I moaned for him, and Loki moved us quickly so that he was positioned above me. His clothes and mine were enchanted away, and Loki’s erection jutted out from his hips. With a pornographic moan, Loki thrust his cock inside me to the hilt. “Oh, fuck!”

“Loki!” I wrapped my legs around his hips, locking my ankles and drawing him deeper within me. He started thrusting slowly, but with great strength. He loved to torture me this way, and I quickly felt myself starting to fall apart. Neither of us lasted very long, and soon we were both screaming and clutching at each other in the throes of passion.

“I love you,” I heard Loki murmur as he rolled over and pulled me into the warmth of his arms.

“I love you too, Loki,” I replied. After a few short moments, Loki was asleep beside me. I was nearly asleep when I saw them appear. A man and a woman appeared by our bedside. They were both nearly transparent, and the woman pressed a finger to her lips in a gesture of silence when she looked at me. The man reached out and stroked Loki’s hair. _The couple in the story! But how…?_ The man kissed Loki’s forehead, and the woman did the same.

“Sleep well, my son…my Loki,” the woman said. Hugging her husband, they both disappeared.


End file.
